


Vampiric: Guide To Being A Sire

by Ragemore61



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Gore, Horror, I don't know what I'm doing, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multiple Pairings, Sex, Some Plot, Vampires, Violence, eventual hollstein, oh my!, sex again, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemore61/pseuds/Ragemore61
Summary: Being a Sire is a huge responsibility, one would say challenging even. Baby sitting a vampire noob while doing work for her mother was going to prove just how challenging it can be for her. Even more so when this girl is rebellious and just as snarky as Carmilla.





	1. Sire Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two vampires, both connected by a blood exchange. Both denying it and both refusing to give in to it. What will happen when the eldest of the two decides to cave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, where do I begin? Clearly this is NSFW. Fair warning, if you don't like the idea of Carmilla being shipped with other characters-canon or not-I suggest you stop right here and look for something else to read. I repeat. Don't like? Don't read. With that said, this fic was conceived during a redbull induced sleepless night lol so nothing will make sense until I find an actual plot to go along with all of this and there may be some errors(sorry in advance, might edit later). Until then, random shenanigans will be written and smut will follow afterwards. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Carmilla webseries nor any songs referenced in this chapter. This is all for personal fun due to boredom. 
> 
> Chapter songs used:  
> Change(In The House Of Flies) by Deftones/Female cover by Dead End Amelia  
> Begging For Thread by BANKS

 

It was pitch black, the space was closed in around her. The silence was just as thick as the darkness she had been laying in, she couldn’t remember how long she had been here. She sighed out as she attempted to stretch, to no avail she could not loosen any of her sore muscles and pop stiff joints due to her tight confinement. It was an annoyance now, it was high time she got out of here. Most would panic waking up in such a small space, trapped and blind. It scared her how fast she was getting used to it, this was only the third time she had been in a situation like this. She knew it was for her own good, she was still learning and it was only for her own safety and for the safety of others.

Another long moment had passed, she could guess it had been another hour since she awoke. Any second now she would be retrieved, like every time she was put here.

She could faintly hear movement above her from outside of her entrapment, it was only a matter of time before she was free again.

Still, falling into this insane mess was not part of the short normal life she had thought was all planned out perfectly. This would have been something her younger self would have enjoyed, she was miserable and lost back then. She would have given anything in the world to runaway from her own  problems, by any means. She would have found it much more entertaining and cool at that time. Why had this happened to her when she got everything sorted out? Something told her that it could be punishment for all of her past mistakes. For all the people she's hurt before, she had no way of knowing for sure. While she kept her inner monologue going, the movement above had stopped.

The casket opened up, she was greeted by the fresh air of the surface. She could see the starry sky above, it was a full moon out tonight. The glow of the moon was slightly obscured by a shadowed figure staring down at her, their head was tilted to the side with hands gripping at bent knees as they crouched slightly to take a better look at the buried girl.

"Arise, my ward or whatever. You're officially un-grounded." The voice was female. Her tone was bored, yet witty as ever with her stupid remarks.

The dubbed ward pushed herself up from the cushioned coffin, she climbed out of the now open grave. Fingernails dug into the edge of the opening, not caring about the dirt that would get underneath them. Finally out of the hole, she stood up and dusted off some of the dirt from the faded black jeans she wore.

The unearthed girl looked over to the one that dug her out, “Took you long enough, thought you’ve ditched me finally.”

"We've gone over this, Ash. You know very well I wouldn't do that, we're—"

"Bounded." Ash finished the sentence for her with exasperation. “I know.”

She glanced around the area they were standing in, they were surrounded by tombstones of every shape and size one could think of. It was the same graveyard she had been buried the first few times, the site was massive enough for it to have numerous mausoleums. There was one other thing that stuck with Ash about this place, besides her obvious burial. It was the name of this graveyard. Wyrmwood, it wasn’t the most welcoming name for the dead. Even for the undead.

“You must be hungry.” The girl said out loud, throwing a blood bag at Ash who barely caught it in her hands. Seeing the lack of speed caused the girl to shake her head in disapproval at Ash. “Yeah, we need to work on your reflexes. That was pathetic.”

Ash grunted in response to the slight lecture, and wordlessly ripped the top of the plastic bag open with her teeth. Greedily, she took a large gulp from it. As she fed, the other girl stood and watched her. The clouds shifted away from the moon, allowing more light to come down.

Her skin was pale-white, black raven hair flowed down her shoulders in soft waves with fringes framing a slender face. It was cold out, though this girl wore nothing but a lacy black corset and tight leather pants and boots covering her feet. Her eyes were dark and they looked at Ash questionably, “Are you done ogling?”

Ash scoffed as wiped the blood off her lips with the sleeve of her shirt, “Wouldn’t that be gross if I was? Since you  **are** my Sire and all.”

“Having an attraction for one another is a common side effect after a blood exchange. Don’t think too much into it, punk.”

“Who said I was attracted to you? No offense, Mistress Karnstein.”

“It’s Carmilla, I’ve told you already I don’t like the formalities.” Carmilla corrected her with a an eye-roll. A cocky smirk then formed on her lips, “And keep telling yourself that…” She eyed Ash as the young vampire drank the bag dry right before tossing the empty plastic down the empty coffin.

Carmilla Karnstein, a centuries old vampire here in Styria, Austria. One would think that a 335 year old vampire was wise enough to avoid finding herself in the position she was in currently. Caring for a newly spawned vampire during these times, turning a human is not something a vampire would do casually. Only two months old, the poor thing. She felt responsible for getting Ash into trouble, causing a series of events that led to the girl’s fatal injuries. Ash was on the verge of death, and Carmilla made a choice.

She had thought that turning the girl and leaving would have been easy, though of course that was not the case. The blood exchange she performed did indeed bound them together, the connection as Sire and ward could not be resisted. Carmilla could not find it in her lack of a heart beat to leave Ash alone, without any knowledge or idea of how to carry on as an undead being. That would have been a much crueler fate. Being undead, confused and alone. At one point Ash had made it very clear to Carmilla that she was not pleased with the choice the older vampire made for her. Still, Ash was thankful to an extent and she accepted being at Carmilla’s side until she got the whole vampire basics down.

It was all so very confusing to her, she tried not to overthink things as her Sire suggested. Despite the denial, there was an attraction. It was wanting, yet unwelcome from both parties. 

The relationship between them, for lack of a better word, was complicated.

“How are you feeling now?” Carmilla asked casually as they exited the graveyard.

Ash rolled her neck around until it popped, “A bit stiff, but I’ll manage.”

“I meant your hunger.” Carmilla corrected her words, giving Ash a side glance.

“It’s better. Stop worrying so much.” She rolled her eyes at her mistress.

Ash had an incident, and it was not the first time it has happened. As a young vampire the desire to feed was an uncontrollable urge. The first few days of her being turned was not the easiest, it was painful for Ash. For her own protection, and to prevent collateral damage, Carmilla would bury her for weeks and provide some nourishment. Though as time went on, she would keep Ash buried for only a few days. Slowly Ash was gaining control over it. That was until she got into a fist fight with humans at a bar. Some blood was shed, her temper was high and everything went out of control. After preventing what was surely going to be a mass murder spree, Carmilla reluctantly buried Ash once more. This time Ash was willing, which made things even harder.

It was difficult to do such a thing, Carmilla herself was not a fan of it. She had to remind herself every time that this wasn’t to punish Ash, and she wasn’t going to keep her buried for centuries. That is why every time, just right before closing the casket on Ash, she would promise to return. Here they were, leisurely walking down the streets of Graz.

With muscles now loosened up, Ash had an extra bounce in her steps. She was in a great mood after that blood bag, even better now because she noticed what time it was.

“You let me out early tonight.” She pointed out to Carmilla knowingly, a smirk threatening to burst out.

Carmilla hummed, her own lips quirked up against her will. She had indeed let Ash out earlier than expected, they both knew why that was.

The two vampires looked at one another, when their amused gazed met they spoke in unison.

“Hex.”

They were out just in time to get ready for the show.  

* * *

She didn’t know why she was here, this was a bad idea that she knew. It was the middle of a school night, she had papers to turn in and a pop quiz to get ready for tomorrow morning. Yet here she was, at a club in the city of Graz. Her friends had somehow convinced her to come here and indulge themselves in drinks, and merriment.

The music was blaring loud songs with the most intense guitar riffs Laura had ever heard. She had no idea that Danny and the Summers were into this kind of scene.

There was a large crowd thrashing around to the beat of the drums, everything seemed almost stop motion by how fast the lights flashed over the dance floor.

Some looked like they were jumping around energetically, while others writhed and grind against their partners.

“Hey, Laura! This place is crazy!” They yelled for her, their short ginger hair messy and with a big grin on their face.

“Glad you’re having fun, LaF.” She mumbled under her breath as she took a sip from her drink.

“Danny’s been looking for you, in case you were wondering!” LaFontaine yelled over the music, before letting out a loud whistle. They were already buzzed and feeling good. LaFontaine normally did not drink like this, but since Perry had opted in staying back at Silas they were bored so they drank to keep themselves entertained.

When LaFontaine mentioned that Danny had been looking for Laura, it caused the young aspiring journalist to feel guilty. Laura had been avoiding the girl all night, despite saying yes to hanging out tonight. Things have been awkward between them ever since Laura had turned Danny down, they were trying to be friends. She knew Danny was doing her best to make that happen, she had asked Laura to come out with her and the Summers for a casual hangout among other friends. Though Laura knew that Danny still had leftover feelings for her, with that in mind she had been attempting to keep her distance without hurting the girl's feelings.

“Uh-oh, speak of the tall redheaded devil.” Laura panicked when she spotted the object of her conversation with LaFontaine.

Danny was grinning widely as she made her way through the dancing crowd, she was breathing heavily with hair disheveled. She was just finished rocking out with the Summers down the dance floor, she was also tipsy much like LaFontaine. 

“Laura! What’re you doing sitting at the bar? Come on and dance!”

Laura smiled at her, she was actually glad to see Danny having fun and not sulking over her. Maybe things were getting better and she was being paranoid about Danny. When the tall redhead shook her by the shoulder in an attempt to get her to come dance, she couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Finally giving in, she downed the rest of her drink and followed Danny. LaFontaine raised her cup at the two and announced she’d stay and grab more drinks for the rest of the gang.

This was still not her scene personally, but Laura found a sense of freedom jumping around without a care. Shaking her hair and moving to the beat of the music, she felt energized by both the collective adrenaline rush in the room and the alcohol running through her veins.

Allowing herself to be carried by the music, she twirled around and bumped into someone near her.

“Oof! S-Sorry! I didn’t—” Laura stammered in her apologies but then felt her words die in her mouth when she took a better look at who she had bumped into.

The girl in front of her was beyond gorgeous, and that was putting it mildly. This dark beauty managed to render Laura speechless. She hadn’t noticed that she was staring for too long, her jaw had gone slack.

The dark and mysterious girl arched an eyebrow at her, “You dropped something...” She commented before closing Laura’s mouth with gentle fingers along the chin. Laura gulped, she kept her mouth shut. Carmilla's lips smirked faintly as she walked past her, purposely brushing her shoulder along Laura’s as she did so.

A shiver passed through Laura at the simple contact, one that barely touched her. "What the Hufflepuff was **that**?" Shaking her head to clear the daze she had been in Laura looked around the crowd curiously when the music came to a stop.

Suddenly everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs, all of their attention was on the stage across the floor. The ceiling lights shifted there, shining upon the band that had just taken their positions. The drummer did a short drum roll to warm up, the crazed beats rapid. Vibrating and pulsing through everyone, causing a new high of adrenaline to rise. Laura cursed her short height, she moved ahead through the wild crowd to get a better view of the performance. Danny and a few of the Summers gathered near as well to see the show. The drum beats paused, causing silence to take over. It felt like everyone in the room had held their breaths to wait and see what happens next.

“Oh, I don’t think you’re ready for this.”

Someone had taken the front center microphone stand, a girl started to speak into it. The strength of her voice making the crowd roar in excitement, yelling at her that they were ready.

The lights flashed over her, revealing messy shoulder length navy-blue hair. A huge grin plastered on her face, amused green eyes surveyed the crowd. She wore a black tank top that stuck to her form like a second skin, it was short enough to show off her toned abdomen. An arm covered with tattoos, bold and bright with various colors. Wrists decorated with leather bands, her legs covered by ripped jeans that hung low, hips wrapped with various leather belts. Laura had to admit that there was a certain appeal to the wild and reckless look that girl was sporting, she understood why the crowd was attentive to what she was saying. And boy were they clinging to every word.

“Alright, alright! Maybe you are ready, you’re all certified badasses. It’s good that you guys feel that way, really.” She complemented her audience.

“Here at Hex, only the hardcore and tough survive.” She went on, walking along the edge of the stage. “If you’re anything like that, congrats…”

Someone cheered her on, loud whistling came from energetic crowds and applauded her statement. Some called out her name, _Ash_.

She chuckled lowly into the mic, raising a finger up, “But…” She began, her next words momentarily silenced the crowd. “If you aren’t... You’ll be eatenalive.”

Laura couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but the way this Ash girl said that last bit caused a shiver down her spine. It was hard to decipher if the declaration was literal or figurative. Though the audience did not seem to care, they roared with excitement in fact. Everyone only became more hyped as the sound of a slow guitar rift started up along with an eerie hymn that was strangely enticing.

Ash swayed her hips agonizingly slow as the rhythm picked up when drums joined in, "I'll start you all off a bit slow, if you don't mind." She winked and the crowd lost it.

 _I watched you change_  
_Into a fly_  
_I looked away_  
_You're on fire_

Laura was surprised to hear that the vocalist was pretty good, not her type of music but she could get use to listening to Ash. The voice was haunting, yet alluring. The way she swayed and whipped her hair as she sang during the intense guitar rifts. She found herself rocking along with Danny, cheering on the band that was playing in perfect harmony with the lyrics.

 _I watched a change in you_  
_It's like you never had wings_  
_And you feel so alive_  
_I have watched you change_

 _I took you home_  
_Set you on the glass_  
_I pulled off your wings_  
_Then I laughed_

Carmilla had made her way up to the VIP area, the balcony gave her a perfect view over the crowd and of the stage. She leaned the side of her hip against the railing with arms crossed, she watched the show with amusement. She had to admit, she turned someone with a great talent. After all, it was what brought her attention to Ash. Every time she saw Ash sing on stage, headbanging and exciting the already heated up crowd, it reminded her of how they first met.  

 _I watched a change in you_  
_It's like you never had wings_  
_Now you feel so alive_  
_I have watched you change_

 _It's like you never had wings_  
_Ah, ahah_  
_Ah, ahah_  
_Ah, ahah_  
_Ah, ahah_  
_Ah, ahah_

She hadn’t heard this song before, Ash must have been holding out on this cover. There was something about the lyrics that tugged at Carmilla’s dead heart. Ash's deep, yet wailing voice caused something to snap inside of her. Carmilla could tell the people below her were feeling the same way. They were all trapped in a siren's call now, and no one wanted out of it. 

 _I look at the cross_  
_And I look away_  
_Give you the gun_  
_Blow me away_

Ash held out her arm to touch the swarm of hands that reached for her as she walked along the stage's edge, a group of girls were crying out for her when she got close. Some of them were the Summers, in the mix of the bunch Danny was there and their hands touched. Ash smiled slyly down at the redhead as she sang, she made sure to hold her hand for longer before caressing the top of it with her thumb. She hadn't let go and her sights were dead on the redhead, Ash was singing to her. 

 _I watched a change in you_  
_It's like you never had wings_  
_Now you feel so alive..._

_I've watched you change..._

_and you feel so alive_

_You feel alive, you feel... so alive_

_I've watched you change_

_Like you've never..._

_Ah, ahah_

_Ah, ahah..._

Ash let go of the girl and backed into the center of the stage again, her cocky smile turned seductive at the glazed over look from her new fan.

Laura who was next to Danny raised an eyebrow at the exchange and at the flustered look Danny had on her face. It was clear to see that Danny may have a crush on the vocalist, which pleasantly surprised Laura. Teasing ammunition has just been cached. 

The song had long ended, and the crowd roared at the performance. Ash and the rest of the band bowed before their beloved audience, they were shouting for more. Ash momentarily glanced up towards the balcony, locking eyes with her Sire.

Carmilla raised her chin as she gazed down on the stage, her face purposefully stoic now. She could feel the familiar tug again, blood bond or not she felt for Ash. A lot of the humans here may not have understood the context of the song, but Carmilla knew. She had always known, even if Ash tries her hardest to not express it.

As a Sire she needed to help Ash, but mostly as a friend she needed to make Ash realize that she wasn’t alone in this. 

* * *

Ash had walked up to the VIP area where Carmilla waited for her, she received a text requesting for her to come immediately after finishing her music set with the band. When she entered through the door she was roughly shoved up against it as it closed. 

“Gee! Was the show that bad?” She joked, eyeing Carmilla warily when she noticed the look on her face.

“No, the show was excellent as usual… I always enjoy watching you. Perform, that is.” She corrected at the end tauntingly, a slow smile forming on her lips.

Ash huffed to keep a nervous laugh from spilling out, "Glad you enjoyed it, thought to try something different tonight."

"Oh, I noticed. That first song you sang was interesting to say the least." Carmilla practically purred out the words.

Ash leaned her head against the door, glancing to the side. She recognized that tone of voice, smooth and sultry. That look that Carmilla was giving her was the same one when they ran into each other the night they met. Dark, predatory and thrilling. If Ash still had a pulse, she was sure she'd have a heart attack right about now when Carmilla moved closer to her. She was trapped between the older vampire and the door now, which she was tempted in reaching behind for the handle and make a quick exit. If she forced it enough she could do it, she still had free will if she wanted it bad enough. So why could she notmove? That blood exchange, this damned bond connecting her to Carmilla has been intensifying as of lately. 

"If I didn't know any better..." Carmilla started, sliding a cold hand up Ash's neck. She could feel how the contours of it shifted when the young vampire swallowed. "That song seemed more about you getting **your** wings pulled off rather than you doing the pulling..." 

"What makes you say that?" Ash challenged, steeling her gaze at Carmilla. Every edge of Carmilla's body brushed over her, she let out a hiss when her Sire fully pressed up against her. It was insanity, how much Ash wanted to reach out and grab hold of her body and squeeze her more into herself. She resisted, with all of her mental strength. She didn't want to give in to this, she kept her hands firmly planted against the door that was supporting her. Perhaps if she showed Carmilla the lack of effect she had it would sway the other vampire to give up her advances, but there was no such luck. Ash's body gave way certain things, and she knew her Sire could sense it. Feel it even. 

"My, such a strong tone you have. Yet your body screams weak and helpless." Carmilla chuckled lowly which Ash growled at her in response.

"I asked you a question." 

Carmilla sighed out, "If you insist on me pointing out the obvious..." 

The bluenette swallowed thickly once more when Carmilla leaned up to reach her ear, she was only an inch or two taller than her. Still, Carmilla had a massive advantage over her regardless, it didn't matter who was taller. 

The older vampire whispered hotly into Ash's ear. "I pulled off your wings." 

_*crack*_

The hands that were planted against the door had left an impressive dent into the material. Carmilla leaned back, she could see Ash was losing herself. Her lips were parted with fangs peeking out. 

Carmilla hummed, there was that tug again. It was stronger than ever now at the close proximity, there was no way either of them could stop this now. She reached up and grasped at Ash's chin, her thumb moving upwards to graze the sharp fang. 

"Ash, what if I offered you to do the same with me?" 

Ash scoffed, clenching her teeth to get the other vampire's thumb away from her fangs. "You have no wings, sorry to say."

"I have other things for you to take." 

A shudder passed through her, "Is that what you want?" Ash breathed out heavily, she was about to lose her shit if she kept this up. Maybe she should give in...

"Very much so..." Carmillia replied while licking her own lips in anticipation. 

Ash had a thought, perhaps she could make this more interesting. With the last bit of free will she had she grinned wildly at her mistress, flashing her fangs shamelessly. "The night is still young... We could get some practice in first." 

At this Carmilla arched an eyebrow, "I'm not sure I follow—"

Ash pushed the other vampire, she jumped in a blur now balancing on the balcony's railing. Her back was turned to the high fall below, "You said I needed to work on my reflexes, give me an example. Catch!" 

Carmilla's eyes widened when Ash leaned back with arms outstretched, in an instant she moved and reached out for Ash. Everything slowed down, the back soles of Ash's boots against the rail was just about off when Carmilla's fingers wrapped around her wrist. At that precise second when she caught her, both of their bodies were engulfed by black smoke. When the mist cleared, the two vampires were no longer there. The next they found themselves outside on the rooftop of the building.

As the smoke flowed and disappeared around the two of them, Carmilla gave Ash a look of awe. "You learned to teleport already?"

"Damn awesome, right?" Ash said excitedly, almost skipping around with the night breeze blowing through her hair. 

Carmilla took a moment to shove down her desires, she needed to clear her head. How can Ash develop that ability so quickly? When Carmilla was a young vampire she didn't learn to teleport until after six months of being turned. It was hard for her to wrap her mind around it. Perhaps Ash was simply just a fast learner, she wanted to leave it at that for now.

"When exactly were you going to tell me?" Carmilla questioned with eyes narrowing. 

"I found out during the bar fight with those humans, right before you showed up and stopped me from murdering those pathetic assholes." Ash shrugged, carefree as ever.

The way Ash would casually talk about murder somewhat worried Carmilla, though there were other parts of her that found it intoxicating. No, it wasn't the thought of Ash killing humans, but the idea of Ash drenched in blood with rage filled eyes caused a roar of hunger below her stomach. Carmilla groaned under her breath, she hated feeling so needy.

"Fine, whatever. Can we go back to our previous discussion?" Carmilla asked impatiently.

Ash glanced over her shoulder, a glint of playfulness in her eyes. "We could... If you race me for it." 

"I don't feel like playing your stupid little games, Ash." She warned, taking a few threatening steps forward. Carmilla let out a frustrated grunt when Ash jumped through the air, landing on another rooftop across the other side. 

"Come on! When have you ever turned down a challenge?" Ash yelled. Her taunting beginning to get to Carmilla, she could tell by the scowl on her Sire's face. "Or are you too horny to move your legs?"

At this Carmilla barked out a laugh, a dangerous sound. Ash knew that may have gotten her a one way ticket in getting her ass kicked by Carmilla. Her thoughts were right when the older vampire leaped over towards her, inspiring Ash to make a run for it while cursing out mentally.

Cue chase down montage.

No humans were out this late in the streets, not like anyone could see them in their inhuman movements.

Two vibrating blurs raced from building to building, they were free to relax and use their top speed. Their rapid footsteps tapping against tile and stone of each rooftop they landed on, with the occasional trail of misty black smoke. 

Carmilla was at her heels, yet every time she managed to be at arms length Ash would burst into black smoke and be a few feet ahead of Carmilla. Ash knew that the elder vampire could catch her easily, she was smart enough to use her new ability to avoid being caught. But they both knew that would only work for a short time, Carmilla was going easy on her.

"It's no use, Speedy Gonzalez." Carmilla teased loud enough for Ash to hear, "I'll catch you whenever and however I want."

The chase was fun and she didn't mind dragging it out for Ash. She smiled secretly to herself, she knew now what Ash was doing. She was trying to get Carmilla to blow off some steam, hoping to quell the growing desire between them. It wasn't a bad idea at all, if not amusing. Carmilla could play along, she had to admit she was having fun cutting loose with her vampiric powers. 

Ash poof'd on top of an abandoned building, something stopped her there. She picked up the sound of a struggle and followed it. Stepping closer to the edge Ash crouched and glanced down an alleyway that connected to the building she was on. Below she could see four men, all hollering and laughing as they circled around a panicked woman. One of the men reached over and ripped her shirt off, causing her to scream and beg for them to stop. If this didn't look like a crime occurring, Ash couldn't tell what else it could be. 

"Disgusting." Carmilla came along, materializing from smoke right next to Ash, who was nodding in agreement with her statement. 

The woman pleaded once more as she was roughly shoved against a brick wall, another man-one wearing a beanie-began to place his hands all over her while the other three watched with sick grins on their faces. It was obvious what was going to happen. 

Ash growled, fangs bearing out from her snarl. "Those fucking bastards."

"How hungry are you?" Carmilla asked, her expression stoic as she watched unblinkingly at the scene below. 

"Not real hungry, but I could snack on something small and insignificant." Ash's voice dripped with murderous intent.

"Very well then... As your Sire, you have my approval to feed..."

"Ain't gotta tell me twice."

Ash stood up and took a step forward, dropping straight down into the alley way. Her landing made no sound, almost like she never touched the ground at all. She had the element of surprise. Good, she thought to herself that this was perfect. She could enjoy the look of shock and fear when they realize she was about to slaughter them all. Carmilla stayed where she was up above, watching with rapt interest. An excited hiss erupted from within Ash's throat, she reached out and grabbed one of the low lives by the back of his head. Before he could breathe out a gasp Ash moved her free hand with fingers bent around the throat and ripped it open. The sound of blood spraying everywhere brought everyone in the alleyway's attention behind them, they all looked like deer caught in headlights. Though the metaphor had a different scenario going on in Ash's mind. They were deer being cornered by a large, angry wolf.

"Oh, don't mind me boys." Ash assured sarcastically while tearing out her victim's head off his shoulders, then throwing it over to the side. "I'm just here to murder you all." 

Carmilla sat down on the edge of the rooftop with a leg crossed over the other, making herself comfortable for the show. She winced when Ash tackled down her second victim, this time she ripped out his jugular with her bare fangs. One of the men tried to take Ash from behind, a big mistake. The vampire stood up, mouth gushing with fresh blood. A roar ripped out of her vocal chords as she punched through his chest, tearing out his heart from the rib cage. It still pulsed in her hand, it was not long before she crushed the organ in her hand until it popped like a water balloon. Ash swatted her bloodied hand to the side, as if she had just dipped it into something foul. 

"That's two down... Two to go." Ash announced ominously, a cryptic smile on her face. Bloody fangs still dripping, she swiped her tongue over them as she turned to face the scared shitless men.

The woman that was being assaulted before sat on the ground stunned with fear, it was only until Ash growled out to her that snapped her out of her catatonic state.

"You should leave, before I eat you too. Something tells me you'd taste better than these pathetic wastes of skin..." She warned, chuckling to herself when the woman scrambled on her feet and ran away. 

Ash brought her full attention back to the two remaining prey, "Now... Where were we?!" 

Echoes of suffering screams and tearing flesh reached up to where Carmilla sat, she was thoroughly entertained by the carnage Ash had just created. It was pretty messy, not at all Carmilla's style. It was why she enjoyed watching Ash, she liked the fact that the young vampire enjoyed getting dirty. She knew Ash was in full control of her urges, this wasn't a mindless frenzy driven by her senseless thirst. It was actual desire to kill, and Ash was in her right mind the whole time as she executed these men. Carmilla felt herself shudder, biting her bottom lip she attempted to keep her rising desire in check. She groaned when she felt a prick against her lip, her own fangs have extended without her knowing. That was it, no matter how much she tried, it was failing and she knew it. Watching her own creation in action was a turn on.

Ash sighed in satisfaction when she was done, all four men lied around her dead and in bloody pieces. If people came to the scene they would think these men were mauled by a wild animal, which wasn't too far from the truth. Ash ran a hand through her wet hair, wet with blood. Maybe it was time to turn in, she had her fill of fun for the night.

Carmilla appeared next to her, taking in the sight of her vampire companion with a once over. Her gaze lingered on Ash's face, entranced by how the blood slid and dripped along pale-white skin.

"What, is there something on my face?" Ash joked while she pointed at her own blood splattered face. 

The older vampire allowed herself to laugh as she leaned closer to Ash with a hand sliding up her shoulder. "You... are one savage mess." Carmilla's tongue peeked out, the tip of it lazily dragged up against Ash's chin. Purposely grazing the corner of her lips as she did so, tasting the blood, and tasting Ash's skin.

Ash was stunned yet again by her Sire's actions, her body trembled at the sensation of being licked. She swore sometimes Carmilla acted like a cat at times, she'd find that endearing if she wasn't desperately trying to prevent whatever the hell this was. Ash cleared her throat awkwardly as she gently pushed Carmilla away and kept her at arms length.

"Is this how it's gonna always be between you and me? You're bad at keeping your hands to yourself." Ash wasn't sure she could do the same thing if her Sire continued to push her like this. "Whatever happened to resisting it?"

"I may have changed my mind... It's foolish to ignore the connection. In fact, it would be unhealthy to deny it." Carmilla stated to Ash with a soft sigh, "You're always so close to me. Even when you're buried or when you're on stage, I feel myself in your blood. You could disappear into oblivion and I'll still feel you, just like how you feel me running through your veins."  

Ash fidgeted where she stood, if she had the body heat for it her face would be burning hot at Carmilla's blatant explanation of how she felt towards her. She may have felt way less flustered if Carmilla put it into much plainer terms, to just say 'Hey, I'd like to have sex with you. Let's get naked.' 

Carmilla shook her head, "Perhaps this isn't the place to discuss this, and you do need to clean up. As appealing as it is having you dripping wet...with blood."

Ash swallowed and agreed, she followed her Sire's lead.

* * *

There wasn't anything like a nice warm bath to soothe one's body after killing a few people. Ash sunk herself further into the overly large bathtub, taking in the scent of oils she had used to rid of the stench of blood. She was happy that Carmilla allowed her to commandeer this apartment to clean up and rest. She hoped to stay here for an hour or more, but she knew she had to finish up soon and face the music. Carmilla was surely patiently waiting somewhere, lounging in the couch maybe. Looking gorgeous as ever, Carmilla was probably laying down while reading one of her books instead. Legs spread out and bent without a care, those tight leather pants straining against muscles.

"Fuck my undead life..." Ash groaned out and dunked her head under the water. She kept herself there for a while, not like she needed to breathe. There was something about being under water that made Ash feel like she was in another world, one where there was nothing to worry about. All you could do here was just float in silence, but she couldn't escape reality that easily. She emerged back, pulling her hair back. Her hair would always turn into a black-blue shade when she soaked it. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring into to dark ones, a surprise she was not expecting. How had she not heard Carmilla enter the bathroom? 

"Y'know, if I wasn't lacking a heartbeat you would have given me a stroke just now." Ash crossed her arms over her chest, to show her defiance. But in reality it was to hide her bare breasts, modesty did exist in Ash's mind when she was completely naked. 

Carmilla smirked, it amused her to see how Ash continued to keep up the tough act. She was soon going to fix that. Wordlessly she walked over to a stand, where a few speakers were set up there. At times when she bathed here Carmilla would play a few soothing tracks for when she relaxed. Though tonight she would play a different type of tune, a slow beat began.

Ash felt herself become nervous, Carmilla hasn't said a single word—And by the gods, was this really happening? Carmilla was stripping in front of her at an insanely slow pace, cutting off Ash's thought process entirely. There was deadly rhythm matching the song playing, it was taking over her thoughts now as she watched her, she could faintly hear it and it fit the scene she was witnessing.

 _So I got edges that scratch_  
_And sometimes I don't got a filter_  
_But I'm so tired of eating_  
_All of my misspoken words_

 _I know my disposition gets confusing_  
_My disproportionate reactions fuse with my eager state_  
_That's why you wanna come out and play with me, yeah_

Starting with the corset, Carmilla undid the laces from the back, once loose enough she lifted it over her shoulders before dropping it on the tiled floors. Ash could not move a single muscle, her eyes were dead set on watching every movement Carmilla was making. The sight of perfectly rounded mounds, pink peaks perking up, it was enough to cause a low growl come out of Ash. She tried to keep it as quiet as she could, though judging by the satisfied smile adorning Carmilla's face it was safe to assume she had heard the animalistic sound.

Carmilla teasingly cupped one her own breasts, feeling some relief now that they were free from that tight corset she had been wearing all night. She held back a laugh when she saw how Ash's eyes widened ever so slightly at the gesture, the way those green pools followed her hand movements as she dragged them down her abdomen, it caused a wave of want to pass through Carmilla. Fingers reaching the waistband of her leather pants, she popped the button and pulled the zipper down. She gently started to peel the leather down swaying hips, making it a point that she was indeed taking her time as she moved into the beat of the track playing. Carmilla felt hot under Ash's watchful gaze.

It felt like she was on stage, with an audience of one. And Ash's intense eyes were the spotlights burning on her bare skin.  

 _Stooped down and out, you got me beggin' for thread_  
_To sew this hole up that you ripped in my head_  
_Stupidly think you had it under control_  
_Strapped down to something that you don't understand_  
_Don't know what you were getting yourself into_  
_You should have known, secretly I think you knew_

She rolled her hips slightly as the leather pants finally rolled down her thighs and off her legs completely. Standing up straight, she ran a hand through her black hair and smiled innocently at Ash. As if she wasn't completely bare in front of her young vampiric friend, who was currently doing her best in keeping some self control. But of course, attempting such a thing was like asking a someone with a sweets addiction to not lick a lollipop. 

And Ash really wanted that lollipop.

 _I got some dirt on my shoes_  
_My words can come out as a pistol_  
_I'm no good at aiming_  
_But I can aim it at you_  
_I know my actions, they may get confusing_  
_But my unstable ways is my solution_  
_To even space_  
_That's why you wanna come out and play with me, yeah_

The song was still playing low in the background, but Ash swore she had momentarily gone deaf when Carmilla stepped into the bathtub. Her Sire wasn't going to allow her any escape this time, even if Ash wanted to. Which she feared at this point, she seriously was not feeling the urge to retreat. Carmilla knew that, she was sure the other vampire knew exactly what Ash was feeling. How infuriating can this get? One part of Ash still wanted to resist...but then there was that large part of her that massively contradicted that. For the love of all that is good, Carmilla was right here with her naked and now wet in this bathtub. What on earth was holding her back?

Knowing Carmilla, she was sure the older vampire wasn't going to hold back like she had been doing before, everything else has been so tamed. Until now. Carmilla had yet spoken a single word since she had intruded into Ash's private bath time. Come on Ash, she thought to herself. What was it about Carmilla that's not letting you give in and just fuck?

Carmilla submerged herself until her hair was soaked, she pulled wet strands behind her ear. Her dark eyes not once leaving Ash's sight. Once she felt warmed enough by the water, Carmilla moved with purpose and was now crawling into Ash's lap. A hand reached up and gripped the back of wet blue hair. Their wet skin rubbing up against each other so deliciously smooth, Carmilla hummed out appreciatively. She couldn't help but grind her core against Ash's muscled stomach, the movement was long and hard.

That was it.

Whatever tiny bit of resolve Ash had left, it was broken and gone now. She uncrossed her arms and allowed her hands to rest on Carmilla's moving hips, fingers tentatively pressing into skin with some pressure. 

She heard Carmilla take in a sharp breath, but it wasn't due to her hands. Something brought the older vampire's attention to Ash's chest, Carmilla was surprised in the best way ever to find that Ash's nipples were pierced. 

"...May I?" Carmilla asked formally, her hands sliding along Ash's shoulders as they dipped down to rest over top of the other's breasts. 

Ash was breathing slow and heavy, she nodded to her Sire to go ahead and do what she wanted.

"Ah, f-fuck..." Ash dug her fingernails into Carmilla's hips when she felt her nipple rings being tugged firmly, the gesture caused her to jerk at the pleasurable pain. A grunt escaped her when Carmilla fully cupped her breasts to soothe the sudden infliction. 

"I don't normally say these things, but I must admit... That was incredibly hot." Carmilla commented as she shamelessly fondled Ash's breasts still, biting at her bottom lip to prevent herself from letting out a sound. Hearing Ash react after tugging on the piercing rings caused her sex to throb in reaction to it. 

Ash said nothing, she stared dissolutely up at her Sire. She bared out her fangs as she spoke, "Instead of talking about how hot this is, how about making it even hotter?"

Carmilla found herself swallowing hard this time. This is what she wanted, but was she ready to take on the animal she had just summoned?   

 

 


	2. A Sire's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was not over, they still had a few more hours left. Just how many times will Carmilla and Ash break each other before sunrise?

Laura was sitting in the back seat of a van, relaxed and grateful one of the Summers was a DD. It was a good thing Mel was so uptight and rarely drank. It gave her mind free reign to think over tonight's events and stare off into space. Tonight was certainly different, not at all something she was use to. She had to admit it was fun and she saw a side of Danny she had never thought existed. Or maybe this was just as new to Danny as it was to Laura.

Danny was sitting next to her, and oddly enough she wasn’t all over Laura to see if she was okay or if she needed anything. It was as if Danny was in her own little world, daydreaming.

 _Daydreaming about a certain blue-haired chick…_ Laura laughed to herself at the thought. May the teasing commence.

“So…” Laura stretched out the word, causing Danny to turn and eye her carefully.

“So?” She urged her on, sensing what Laura was about to bring up.

“That girl on stage was real cute, do you know her?” Laura grinned, she waited for Danny’s response eagerly. Hoping that her assumptions were correct.

Danny cleared her throat awkwardly, “I mean---I've seen her around a few times. But not personally, I don’t know her.”

Laura dropped her mouth open and nudged Danny’s side with an elbow. “You mean to tell me, you’ve seen this girl more than once and haven’t talked to her? You’re killing me, Lawrence!”

“I-I’ve thought about it, but---I just---It would have been a total waste of time.” Danny stammered, her cheeks tinted pink.

"So you **do** have a crush on her!" Laura stared at her knowingly.

"I don't!" Danny defended with persistence. She then huffed, slight disappointment in her tone as she added, "I barely know her. And again, it would be a waste of time."

Laura gave her a confused look, the redhead sighed and explained further. “I’ve heard rumors that she might have a girlfriend. People talk about her meeting up with this other girl after every show…” Which may as well be true, because the second the show was over the vocalist disappeared.

Laura smiled sympathetically at her friend. Her mind then began to process the bit of information she had obtained. “Rumors are just that, ****rumors. I say we get to the bottom of it.” Laura's eyes narrowed as the journalist in her showed behind quirking lips.

“Oh, no. I know what that look in your face is.” Danny pointed out, horrified. “Let’s not, okay Laura? It’s not a big deal, really.”

“Not a big deal?!” Laura said to her incredulously, “You were staring at her like she was the last freshly baked cookie in the middle of winter.”

"Laura, she was on a stage. **Everyone** was staring at her." 

"She touched your hand and you looked like you were about to faint." Laura countered, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Danny was ready to retort back when LaFontaine called out to them.

“Guys, we’re caught up in a road block.”

Mel leaned her forehead against the steering wheel, not all too thrilled at the fact she's babysitting a pack of drunken girls. "Should I even ask how long we'll be in traffic for?"

LaFontaine had their phone out as they tried to find more through online news.

"Looks like we’re gonna be stuck for a while." LaF announced from the front passenger seat, making some of the drunken Summers groan in unison. "Cops are all over the place. Supposedly some kind of animal slaughtered a few people nearby. How insane is that?” They said with mild astonishment.

Laura could see the faint glow of blue and red lights up ahead, “The hell? We’re in the middle of the streets in Graz, what vicious animal stalks around here?”

* * *

“Ash…” Carmilla started dangerously, hands wrapped around her vampiric friend’s throat.

Ash would have taken it as a threat, if it wasn’t for the way Carmilla had said her name in a breathy moan. She found herself under her Sire with their legs tangled, both of them bare and panting like wild animals on the carpet. They’ve been teasing each other without an end. Ash couldn’t help but think that maybe there was something still holding her back, and teasing was her way of stalling. She shook the thought aside, she really couldn’t focus on it now. Not when Carmilla leaned down and kissed her hungrily, she could barely remember her own name when she felt her Sire’s tongue slide in her mouth.

Every part of the expensive apartment had been shattered, ripped apart and dented beyond repair. The coffee table was in pieces over at the living room. There were crater shaped cracks in some walls around the place. The dining room was a mess. The table there was made of glass, key word being _was_. Whatever solid surface they landed on, it could not withstand their collective supernatural strength. 

They’ve been only just doing some intense heavy petting, and this was the damage to their surroundings _so far_. Ash can only imagine how they might level an entire building if they started fucking soon, if they allowed their vampiric abilities to take full play of their activities. Ash can vaguely remember the conditions they’ve left the bathroom in, she was sure Carmilla may need to replace the entire tub and some of the tiling on the walls. She doubted either of them could care at the moment, the apartment could be on fire and they would be rolling around the flames happily doing what they were engaged in.

Carmilla removed a hand from Ash's neck, it was agonizingly moving downwards. Her fingernails cutting over the skin of Ash's twitching abdomen, the groans of pain were happily swallowed up by a hungry kisses. She enjoyed hurting Ash, and what she enjoyed the most of it was the fact that it made Ash feel good. Ash jerked her hips up, her Sire's hand had reached between her legs. She felt Carmilla firmly cupping her, rubbing in against her deliciously. She ended up breaking the kiss to lean her head back, eyes closing shut as her mouth dropped open. She was giving in completely, might as well enjoy the ride Carmilla was about to take her on. There was no use in fighting it. She rocked her hips against Carmilla's hand, getting the most out of the friction. Her Sire kept a free hand on the side of her neck, fingers scratching behind it as she moved them upwards into dark blue tresses. 

Carmilla was watching her closely, an open mouth smile was evident on her face. She leaned down lower, while her hand still rubbed up against the writhing vampire beneath her. Her tongue snaked out to drag over one of Ash's pierced nipples, Carmilla thrived off the deep moan it caused. She couldn't help but chuckle with satisfaction, she leaned back up to stare down at her young vampire companion.

Ash's beauty was dark, violent and sinfully guilty. The way her pale skin almost glowed by each touch. How she looked up to Carmilla from under shadowed half lidded eyelids, those green eyes like moon beams. Glowing with lust that was as raw as the cut bleeding off Ash's bottom lip. Carmilla had bitten a bit too hard there, though the small sample of blood had placed Carmilla's mind somewhere she had not been before. In all her undead life, she had not ever fed off another vampire. And from the small taste she got from Ash's lip, she could tell something was there.

This vampire tasted like cold red wine.  

Ash shuddered intensely when Carmilla's fangs raked over her neck, next down along her shoulder slowly. Right there Carmilla bit, intentionally hard.

A pained growl came out, Ash's own fangs extending in rage.

"Grr! You god damn bitch---" Her own strained moans cut off the vocal disapproval, her anger forgotten. A gasp escaped her when fingers entered her. "Ahh..."

She felt herself buck her hips up in immediate synchronization with Carmilla's movements. Her center pulsating in time with the pain, mixing both sensations into an intense provocation that Ash could not begin to describe. All the while her Sire fucked her, she was feeding off of her. Ash's hands reached around Carmilla's waist, fingers digging into the skin as her body desperately began to climb the scales of her orgasm. It was so dangerously near.  

Carmilla herself was feeling needy, all the sounds and movements from Ash combined with the taste of her blood. It was all crashing through her body in waves, she found herself grinding against Ash's thigh achingly. Her body wanting to climb the same scale as Ash. She moved her head back, removing fangs from Ash's shoulder. Carmilla had only taken a few sips, and she was already addicted. She bit down her lips, drips of Ash's blood seeped out only to be licked clean. Carmilla had to control herself. Her body vibrated with the addiction, and it vibrated along with her quivering sex. Growling out with frantic need, she sped up her movements. Taking Ash into a faster rocking motion, providing Carmilla's desperate grind more pressure.  

Carmilla's own moans mingled with Ash's sounds, "Mmm, who's a---Ah, who's a bitch now? Ha... " She let out a laugh that drowned in moans, her mouth open and smiling. 

"Fuck---Nn, fuck you!" Ash moaned out in anger, biting back down on her lip. She was about to reach the top, it was gaining on her.

Carmilla hummed throatily, "In just a moment, you will..." Fingers curled up inside of Ash, a thumb pressing hard against the throbbing clit. 

Ash screamed out, a scalding white light flashed before her eyes. Her entire being broke under the pressure of her own orgasm, her body twisted up as it shook against Carmilla. 

The older vampire witnessed in awe, and whimpered quietly at the sight of Ash's climax. Her arousal roared louder than ever. 

Ash once more groaned as her hips slowed to a jerk, "...Damn." She whispered out heavily, still biting down on her lip as her body began to relax.

It wasn't like she hadn't experienced this before, she's done it plenty of times during her life before being turned. She can't really come up with a number, but Ash was sure a lot of them were memorable experiences and then there were some that weren't. The good ones, or the bad ones. She couldn't compare any of them with this. This... Could she even call this sex? There was something about vampiric sex that was on a whole different spectrum of the definition. What Ash and Carmilla were doing couldn't be as simple as that. This was something more. No, it wasn't passionate love making. Love certainly had nothing to do with this.  
  
That would be too simple, and much too boring for these complex immortal beings. What they were doing was wild. There was an intensity that no one could comprehend even if it were to be witnessed. Could it be analyzed? Every jerk, every sway, and shudder. Could the sounds be translated? Each gasp, each moan and scream. Was any of it human? It was wrong, it felt almost fucked up even. How can something like this be wanted and needed so very badly? It was confusing, and Ash wondered if Carmilla thought this way too. Nothing was making sense. All that was clear was that they were trying to consume each other in a way that seemed like a shark frenzy, willingly wanting to tear each other apart.  
  
Honey wasn't the only thing dripping tonight.

Carmilla pinned Ash down against the middle of a bed, fangs latched onto a cold neck. She sucked long and hard, hips grinding into Ash at the same pace she was drinking her. She only pressed herself down harder when the girl underneath writhed and screamed out in both pleasure and in pain. She was drunk on Ash's blood, and she was drunk on the wild lust that's built up within her. She sunk her fangs in harder, but it was more at the thought of Ash making her orgasm. Carmilla hummed loudly between clenched jaw.

"Shit! Okay---Ow!" Ash clawed her nails down her Sire's back, making Carmilla throw her head back with a muted scream that then turned into a delighted, dark chuckle. 

Angry lines now marred the skin on her back, the stinging pain driving her desire even more. Carmilla sat up on top of Ash's hips, hands pressing down the toned stomach that flexed beneath her. With her raven hair curtaining to the side, she was looking down at Ash with a sadistic scarlet smile.

Ash felt the throbbing pain of the punctured wounds on her neck, she gritted her teeth in reaction to the unexpected infliction. Yet again Carmilla had bitten her, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Just thought to make sure you knew who was in charge…” Carmilla swiped her tongue over her bloodied fangs. The blood trickled down the corner of her lips, thin streams sliding down her neck and further dipping down the center of her chest.

“I’d say I believe you, but these aren't hickeys you're leaving. You **drank** from me.”

“And it was delicious, kiddo.” Carmilla smirked smugly.

If there was one thing about hurting each other that was fun, it was that there were no consequences. Their wounds would heal later after a few moments, so no real damage had been done. Ash took hold of Carmilla’s hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing the palm of it. She made sure her Sire’s eyes were on her own as she lasciviously wrapped her lips around a finger. Ash inwardly grinned when Carmilla bit at her bottom lip and noted the subtle grind of her hips. She never pegged Carmilla to enjoy grinding so much like a hormonal teenager. Seeing how distracted her Sire was, Ash took the opportunity to slide her tongue along the veins on her wrists. She left an open mouth kissed right where a pulse use to be under the skin. She closed her eyes, enjoying the taste of the older vampire's flesh.

Carmilla’s hips rocked in surprise when she felt sharp fangs bite down on her wrist, her blood now being eagerly sucked by Ash. She trusted Ash enough to not drain her dry, though she couldn't tell the sensation she was getting from Ash's bite. The line between pleasurable and painful was hazy. If Ash were to consume her entirely she would not be able to stop her. She heard a soft moan from Ash, she felt the lips smack lightly as they detached themselves from her wrist. Carmilla's body shivered violently at the tongue caressing over the punctured wounds. 

She had to admit, she was impressed that Ash hadn't gone on a blood lust frenzy. But she could see the subtle shift of expression in Ash's eyes, the sudden realization of the interesting taste of Carmilla's blood. 

"You taste like..." Ash started, sucking her own lips in and dragged her tongue over them to taste the blood. She couldn't find the proper words to describe how it tasted. Carmilla is a centuries old vampire, over 300 years if Ash recalled correctly. Blood that old was certainly special and Ash had just drank from it. She stared up at her Sire and was seeing her in a different light now.

"It's odd, your blood is cold, yet at the same time it was hot." Ash finally formed the words in her mind as she spoke. "The sensation was like a strong shot of tequila. But the taste, you taste like the sweetest of strawberries."

Carmilla averted her eyes from Ash's awestruck stare, "I forget how charming you can be..."

Ash found herself smirking in victory. Was her Sire flustered?

Noting the look on the young vampire's face, Carmilla scoffed. "You are not allowed to be so smug, not before you finish."

Ash held back a snark when she realized what Carmilla was doing. The older vampire began to crawl slowly up Ash's torso, her hips were closer to her face now. Sitting up fully on her knees Carmilla had positioned herself above Ash's head thighs hovering over on either side of it.

Carmilla's hand reached down to drag her fingers through Ash's silky, midnight blue hair. "Be a good little vamp, hm?" She practically purred out.

Ash automatically nodded in obedience, her eyes glancing up at her Sire to see the look of want on Carmilla's face. Her sights then fell back down between her Sire's thighs, licking her lips with anticipation.  She was happy to know that it won't be only blood she'd drink from Carmilla, but before she decides to dive in and cause the perfect body that was over her shatter in pleasure...

A tongue dragged over Carmilla's inner thigh, the feel of Ash caressing her with the soft, wet muscle caused her to sigh almost contently. Her fingernails scratched lightly over Ash's scalp, gripping into the hair when she felt languid kisses being planted along her skin. Carmilla's whole body arched up as hands slid up and over her hips, slowly reaching as far as they could over her back. Just these slow gestures alone caused a shot of arousal to slither around her center. She found her free hand touching herself, ghost fingertips tracing up her abdomen until she reached her breast. Cupping it firmly in her hand, she kept it there to squeeze as Ash beneath her grazed sharp fangs over her. She felt Ash hesitate, as if waiting for Carmilla's permission to do what she so desired. 

Carmilla whispered out heavily, "Go on... Drink me."

Ash's eyes glazed over slightly at how heady Carmilla sounded. She finally allowed herself to dig her fangs into Carmilla's thigh. Eyes closed shut, she drank the liquid fire that rushed into her mouth. 

Carmilla winced into a groan, she gazed down at Ash and smiled through the pain. There was something about feeding Ash with her own blood that was so primal, a strange ritual she had not experienced during her centuries as a vampire. Was this normal? As normal for a vampire it could be. To drink from each other, feeling their bond tighten even more. She felt Ash running through her veins, just like how Ash felt Carmilla's blood in her. They were not only drinking each other's blood, they were experiencing their collective emotions vicariously through one another in the most literal sense. With the way Carmilla was feeling, she knew for a fact Ash must know how desperately horny she was. How much she needed to be taken towards the top. 

Perhaps that was why the young vampire was suddenly so obedient. Ash released her fangs from the delicious skin, blood on her lips being licked eagerly to enjoy every drop that lingered there.

The older vampire was panting wildly, her hips shook when a tongue licked over her center in the slowest way imaginable. She cursed out silently when soft lips wrapped around her throbbing clit, Ash's tongue would press on it and suck hard enough to make Carmilla whimper. She pulled on Ash's hair while the other hand reached up to the back of her own neck. Lip biting and eyes closing, Carmilla allowed her hips to rock into Ash's mouth. Her head rolled to hang back, eyes still closed Carmilla let out a low moan. Her hips were out of her control at this point. 

Ash's persistent sucking was driving her wild, she continued to rock into her mouth as moans and shuddered gasps erupted from her. Ash's hands moved down the lower back and shifted along Carmilla's trembling thighs, gripping her tightly as her Sire rode on her face like it would be the reason for her resurrecting back to life. 

"Ash...Ash!" Carmilla chanted her name between strangled pants, her words came spilling out in desperate breaths. Carmilla was holding her own head, pulling back her black hair and gripping at it while her hips continued their rocking motion. She was scaling up higher and higher, it was just out of reach and she couldn't help but scream out at the thrill of getting to the very edge. "Oh, fuck...!"

She fell forward, her hands gripping at the bed's headboard by the edge of it. With her head hanging down low, her hair covered the side of her face as it curtained over her shoulder. The wood on the headboard splintered and snapped under her death grip as the pressure within her rose up.

She saw stars exploding before her very eyes, burning bright as her orgasm rocked her body violently. For that one moment, that seemed like eternity, she felt almost alive. She could faintly hear Ash's own sounds, each hum and sigh against her caused Carmilla to jerk. 

Soon her body calmed down, Ash had moved up from under Carmilla. Now having her Sire sit on her hips. They looked at each others forms for a time. 

Both of their bodies were bleeding from scratch marks, and from the bites their fangs left on one another. When their eyes met they shared a knowing smirk.

She trailed slender fingers along Ash's jaw line. Carmilla's post orgasm voice sounded deep and raspy, as if it didn't sound sultry enough before already.

"I must say that was wickedly thrilling, and delicious..." 

"I can't decide which is better..." Ash husked out, "The blood in your veins or the poison in your hips."

Carmilla eyes widened in pleasant surprise, a slow seductive smile formed on her lips at Ash's words.

"We... still have three more hours before sunrise." Ash pointed out.

Carmilla let out a mischievous laugh as she kissed Ash languidly. "Mmm, how do you feel about being tied down?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this drained me... leave a...comment...or whatevrkxj ds;osljp *passes out*


End file.
